Black Stain on a White Feather
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: What everyone saw to her was her bright and cheerful attitude, but behind that cheerful smile was a dark secret. So, after so many of her years holding up her wall of false happiness, will the emotionless aristocrats/pureblood make all that darkness disappear, and will she heal him as well? If so then what will become of them after words? SenriXOC


This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Senri'S POV**

I wandered the streets, not really wanting to go home. The sun was irritating me, and the people were loud, but I didn't feel like going back. It's been grey there since my mother started losing her mind. Rima's been keeping me company, but I still rather be left alone. The morning is the only time I can be alone, so despite the annoying sun I came out here often. I never understand why, since there's never anything good about this place. In fact the humans are much more bothersome to be around.

I felt some guy run past me, and he made me drop my box of Pockys. At least I didn't open the box yet. I bent over to pick it up, and noticed the wind picking up. "Wow, it feels so good!" I hear a small voice of a girl, and look down the hill to see a girl about the same age as me-twelve- and she has long black hair that reached her elbows.

The wind is blowing it around her, and it made it look like a black haze. She's with another girl with green shoulder length hair, that's all the attention I give her until I look back at the black haired one. She tossed up a pile of flower petals in the air-causing it to erupt within her area-and danced around twirled around in the petals-as they danced in the wind. I continued to watch her, and after she made another twirl she stops and stares at me-in my pale blue eyes-with her deep purple ones.

Her face is round and small, and she looks as pale as I do. Something about her seems to attract me, and she just pulls me in deeper when she smiles at me. I know my expression hasn't changed, but for some reason my heart was beating a little faster. Then a harder wind comes, and as her hair blows in her face, I could smell her blood. I have to try and keep myself from running at her because it smells so sweet, like dark chocolate; it smells so sweet and rich.

She turned her head back to her friend, so I start pacing away. My chest is still pounding, and I can't calm it down. I'm starting to feel hungry with the thought of her blood. I just wanted to know what she tasted like, and I just barely saw her. My eyes were probably turning blood red, my throat was burning, and my fangs were threatening to come out. I turned into an alley, and fell down into the sitting position. I started panting harder. It was a bad idea to go out in the day time, now I'm tired. I started to lie back when my eyelids become too heavy.

**Aika'S POV**

This was such a wonderful day-especially with the weather! Eri seemed to be having fun too! I'm so glad we got to spend the whole day with each other, but I'm not too thrilled that I have to go back home. I was taking the long way home, through the dirty alley.

I was just entering it when I saw someone laying slump against the wall. It kind of looked like that boy from earlier. Aw, he looks cute when he's asleep. This isn't a very safe place, maybe I should wake him up. I walked a little closer to him, but once I was at arm's length his head shot up. He looked at me with the same pale eyes as from before. I just give him a small smile, he looks emotionless but if I look closer he has surprise in his eyes.

"You know, it'd be much safer if you slept at home instead of a place where anyone could jump you." I tell him softly, so he doesn't think I'll do anything.

He just looks at me, and deep hidden inside his eyes I could see he's scared of something. "It's fine, they probably have a search party up, so I'll be home as soon as they find me." He doesn't sound like he even cares.

Search party huh? Is he rich or something? "If you're sure they're sending out a search party why don't you get going home then? They might be getting worried."

He just looks at me with eyes as pale as the afternoon sky, and just like the afternoon sky there're clouds covering the sun. I feel like if I look at them his very feeling are hard to reach-like there's a cloud blocking it-but if I look closer there's a hint of sunlight creeping into view. The feeling I could see is the faint feeling of disappointment, like he doesn't want these people to get him.

"Do you not wish to go home?" I ask softly, because this may be a tuff subject to talk about. Maybe he has family problems, and I know what that's like.

He just shakes his head. "No, it's not as comfortable there-unlike it used to be." He says simply, but I could feel there's something really deep in there.

I could tell he doesn't want to go home just as much as I don't. "Hey, I don't feel like going home, and from the looks of things it seems you don't either, so why don't we go do something?" I'm looking for any excuse to not go there again, but I also want to help this guy.

He looks taken back by this offer, and a little afraid. Is there something I said that sounded like a trap? "It's alright I'll just have to deal with it. Maybe if I see you again we could do something then." Then he got up, and started to walk away.

I feel like I did something to offend him, or scare him. "Wait." He stops a couple of steps ahead of me. He doesn't turn around, but I could tell he's listening. "My name is Aika Ochi. What's your name?" If we're going to meet up in the future I might as well know his name.

I could see his shoulders slightly flinch, but he calms down in no time at all. "I'm Senri Shiki." Hm, Senri Shiki, that's a nice name.

He starts to walk further away, so before he could get any farther I decide to say one more thing. "Until we meet again, Senri-kun, goodbye." I saw him flinch slightly before I start walking back home.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review:)


End file.
